


Пороховая бочка

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gun Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: В ночь перед финальным сражением Флинт учит Сильвера стрелять из мушкета.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Powder Keg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427321) by [ember_firedrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake). 



> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде fandom Black Sails 2016, в составе которой был сделан этот перевод для конкурса FB 2016
> 
> Действие происходит во время эпизода 3х10.

— Просыпайся, — хриплый голос Флинта привел Сильвера в сознание.

Тот продрал глаза и разглядел Флинта в предрассветных сумерках. После выпитого ночью рома у него гудела голова, а Флинт стоял над ним… с мушкетом в руках.

Сильвер привычно напрягся, но тот успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Просто хочу убедиться, что ты готов к предстоящему бою.

Он отошел в сторону, давая Сильверу время собраться с мыслями и задуматься, что Флинт имел в виду. В раскалывающейся от рома голове отматывались недавние события. Английский флот, что прибудет завтра. Закопанный прошлой ночью сундук. Последовавший разговор...

Сильвер негромко застонал. Он не мог даже переложить вину на спиртное, лишь на свою привычку, будучи не в своей тарелке, с безжалостной честностью говорить все, что взбредет в голову. Исповедь Флинта... такого он точно не ожидал. И хотя признание в своих страхах было правдивым, разоткровенничался Cильвер в какой-то мере для того, чтобы сменить тему. Потому что знал: позволь он себе продолжить тот разговор, спиртное, любопытство и неодолимая притягательность Флинта заставили бы его поступить опрометчиво.

Ночью он лежал без сна на своей койке в лагере маронов, и мысли о недавнем разговоре и его возможных последствиях блуждали в его сознании пополам с парами выпитого рома. Флинт трахался с мужчиной. Более того, Флинт любил мужчину, и чем дольше Сильвер раздумывал над этим, тем больше вопросов вызывало то странное притяжение, которое он чувствовал. Он и раньше испытывал плотские желания и потребности, но его всегда озадачивало, до чего доходили люди, считающие, будто влюблены. Вспомнить хотя бы мистера Логана. Сам Сильвер никогда не испытывал влечения такой силы, чтобы поставить чужие интересы выше своих собственных.

Но разве не это он сделал ради Флинта? Как еще можно объяснить его действия, когда Флинт решил пожертвовать собой ради команды? “Почему-то меня это беспокоит”, — сказал он Флинту. Даже зная, что его попытки наверняка будут напрасны, он постарался убедить Флинта не идти по этому пути. И хотя он боялся, что гнездящаяся в душе Флинта тьма захватит и его, возможность, что тот погибнет, испугала его еще сильнее — и принудила поставить потребности Флинта выше собственных. А теперь он посвятил себя войне Флинта, войне, которая, как он теперь знал, началась из-за того, что Флинт... полюбил мужчину.

— Поторопись, — сказал Флинт. — У нас еще довольно работы, а я хочу убедиться, что ты готов.

— Я? — переспросил Сильвер, сел, потянулся за сапогом и начал возиться с застежками. — Я думал, план вас устроил.

— Я говорю не о плане, каковы бы ни были мои личные сомнения насчет мистера Доббса, — сказал Флинт. На лице у него появилось странное выражение, и, хотя Сильвер тратил бесчисленные часы, стараясь расшифровать мимику Флинта, нынешняя гримаса осталась для него загадкой. Флинт положил мушкет себе на плечо. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты с ним справишься.

Сильвер нахмурился, поднимаясь с койки:   
— Вы разве не помните, я стрелял раньше.

— Ты стрелял из пистолета. Однажды из пушки. Как часто пистолет дает осечку, потому что его неправильно зарядили или порох намок? Я хочу убедиться, что ты готов настолько, насколько возможно.

Сильвер ощетинился — в последнее время упоминание любой непосильной ему мелочи раздражало — и вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Дело не в нем, Флинт сам хотел успокоить тревогу. Чертов капитан, его чертовы планы и чертова потребность проверять все до малейших деталей.

К тому же на лице Флинта все держалось то же загадочное выражение, и чем дольше Сильвер смотрел ему в глаза, тем сильнее по его спине бежали мурашки. Он был обязан выяснить, в чем дело.

Флинт повел его из лагеря, к джунглям, и на секунду Сильверу показалось, что они возвращаются к месту, где закопали клад. Вместо этого его привели к поляне в стороне от лагеря, где уже стояло подобие барьера, а в отдалении — мишени. Сильвер с недоумением посмотрел на Флинта.

— Вы серьезно? Господи, сколько времени вам понадобилось, чтобы установить это все?

В ответ тот лишь вздернул бровь и протянул ему мушкет. Сильвер раздосадованно вздохнул, взял оружие, отвел курок, вздернул мушкет на высоту одной из мишеней и нажал спусковой крючок. Курок щелкнул. Ничего не произошло.

— Тебе понадобится вот это, — сказал Флинт и протянул ему коробочку пороховых запалов и патронов. В глазах у него виднелась насмешка, озорная искра, и это выводило Сильвера из себя и будоражило одновременно. Он не привык видеть Флинта в игривом настроении, и недавние перемены в их отношениях пришлись ему по вкусу.

Он принял коробочку и поставил ее на край барьера. Он впервые заряжал мушкет, но не мог же тот слишком отличаться от кремневого пистолета? Все огнестрельное оружие устроено по одному принципу. Зубами Сильвер разорвал запал и сплюнул черный порох, налипший на краешек губ. Затем высыпал порох в ствол и сунул вслед патрон. Неуклюже потыкал шомполом в дуло и прикрепил тот на место. Оставшуюся щепотку пороха высыпал на полку для затравки рядом с курком.

Сильвер снова взвел курок, поднял мушкет — на этот раз более плавно — и спустил курок. Когда кремень высек искру, в лицо ударил поток дыма, и он дернулся как раз в тот момент, когда в стволе загорелся порох. Грохнул выстрел, и пуля промазала мимо выбранной цели на несколько ярдов.

Сильвер закашлялся в рассеивающемся дыму, от смущения у него засосало под ложечкой. Второй раз он выставил себя дураком перед Флинтом. На плечо мягко опустилась тяжелая рука, и он судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

— Давай, — голос Флинта звучал на удивление доброжелательно, учитывая, как Сильвер опозорился. — Попробуй еще раз, я буду тебя направлять.

Щеки Сильвера пылали, но он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и последовал указаниям Флинта, прислонив мушкет к барьеру прикладом к земле. Он вскрыл еще один запал, на этот раз постаравшись не набрать в рот пороха, и высыпал содержимое в дуло.

— Держи ствол крепче, — произнес Флинт. — В коробочке лежат кусочки ткани, это пыжи, возьми один, он заполнит пространство вокруг патрона и придаст вращение во время выстрела.

Флинт протянул ему клочок ткани и патрон, и на секунду их пальцы соприкоснулись. Кровь застучала у Сильвера в ушах — он неожиданно понял, как близко друг к другу они стоят. В мыслях его возник непрошенный образ: Флинт теми же пальцами берет его за подбородок, притягивая для поцелуя. Он выбросил эту фантазию из головы, сосредоточенно засовывая патрон и пыж в дуло.

— Теперь, — голос Флинта звучал ниже обычного, — шомполом протолкни патрон глубже и убедись, что он вошел плотно.

Внезапно у Сильвера пересохло во рту: слова Флинта казались необычайно двусмысленными. Он же наверняка знал, как это звучит? Сильвер сглотнул и поторопился выполнить указания, пока Флинт ничего не заметил.

— Тебе понадобится открыть крышку, чтобы добраться до полки, — продолжил тот. — Для этого поставь курок на полувзвод.

К тому моменту, когда Флинт договорил, Сильверу казалось, что он вот-вот проглотит язык. И уж конечно, ему не хотелось думать, кто, кроме курка, тут на полувзводе — а то и на взводе, — когда они стоят так близко друг к другу. Дрожащими руками он отвел курок, открыл задвижку, чтобы насыпать порох на полку, и поставил задвижку на место.

— Очень хорошо. — От похвалы Флинта в животе потеплело. Теперь тот держал его за плечи обеими руками, и Сильвер глубоко вдохнул, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.

— Когда будешь готов, подними мушкет для прицела. У тебя примерно сто ярдов дальности. Прицелься как следует. Переведи курок на взвод.

Мишень Флинта — драный кусок парусины — располагалась примерно в пятидесяти ярдах. Сильвер осознал преимущество боя на корабле, с кремневыми пистолетами и абордажными саблями. Близкое расстояние. Трудно промахнуться мимо цели. Он навел мушку на тряпичную мишень и большим пальцем оттянул курок. Деревянный приклад упирался ему в плечо, почти на одном уровне со щекой.

Лицо Флинта было всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Его рука скользнула вниз и опустилась Сильверу на талию. Флинт стоял так близко, что он почти ощущал тепло его тела. 

— Теперь самое главное. — Голос звучал чуть громче шепота. Сильвер жадно ловил каждое слово. — Когда ты спустишь курок, кремень высечет искру и подожжет порох. Это запалит основной заряд в стволе. Иногда на это может уйти несколько секунд. Борись с дрожью, тебе нужно устоять на месте, пока пуля не вылетит из дула.

Сильвер кивнул. Мир вокруг него сократился до мишени, мушкета в его руках и Флинта, чье присутствие одновременно и кружило голову, и придавало уверенности.

— Когда будешь готов, — низкий голос ласкал слух, — медленно выдохни, задержи дыхание и нажми на спусковой крючок.

Мишень. Мушкет. Руки Флинта, одна на плече Сильвера, другая на бедре. Он выдохнул и спустил курок. Искра. Вспышка. Повалил дым, но Сильвер удержался на месте, зачарованно наблюдая, как пуля рвет парусину.

— Очень хорошо, — снова произнес Флинт, и на этот раз Сильвер уже не мог игнорировать реакцию своего тела на похвалу. — Немного потренироваться, и из тебя даже может выйти стрелок. Еще раз?

Тон его голоса, эти мелодичные ноты явственно напомнили Сильверу день охоты на акул, головокружительное волнение, охватившее его тогда, и он осознал, что Флинт заигрывает с ним. И заигрывал все это время, дразнил его своими двусмысленными речами и руками — которые, кстати, и не думал убирать. Сильвер опустил мушкет и прислонил его к барьеру.

Он обернулся к Флинту, и одного взгляда ему хватило, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. Зрачки Флинта были расширены, кольцо зелени вокруг них почти исчезло, и, посмотрев ему в глаза, Сильвер машинально облизнул нижнюю губу. Взгляд Флинта скользнул следом. И все же ни один из них не двинулся с места. В порыве любопытства, желая проверить собственную решимость, Сильвер качнул бедрами назад, прильнув к паху Флинту. У того стоял.

Флинт выдохнул и впился в губы Сильвера поцелуем. Из-за неудобного положения тому пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы не разрывать поцелуя, но горячие губы Флинта того стоили. Они оказались на удивление мягкими, особенно по сравнению с колючей бородкой. Сильвер не мог заставить себя развернуться, слишком уж упоительно было трение бедер, ощущение того, как стояк Флинта вжимался в его зад. Лицо залило жаром от мысли, что он никогда не делал ничего подобного, что за последние дни в его жизнь вошло нечто новое и неизведанное, и теперь он неуклонно приближался к тому, названия чего не знал. Но пальцы Флинта неуверенно замерли на шнурках его штанов — и каким бы непривычным ни было происходящее, этого Сильвер допустить не мог.

— Да, — выдохнул он в губы Флинта. — Сделай это.

Несмотря на теплый воздух, он поежился, когда его штаны упали на землю, обнажая уязвимые части. Губы Флинта скользнули вдоль подбородка, к уху, он перекинул волосы Сильвера на одну сторону и поцеловал его в загривок.

— Нагнись, — сказал Флинт.

Сильвер прерывисто вдохнул, оперся руками о барьер и наклонился вперед. Он ясно осознавал, как далеко зашел, и от страха его била дрожь. Удивительно, что даже после всей пережитой боли он продолжал бояться ее. Но он доверял Флинту, веря, что тот не причинит ему вреда.

Послышалось шуршание одежды, и скоро грудь Флинта снова коснулась спины Сильвера. Его стояк — Сильвера снова залила краска от мысли, что его касается чужой член, — скользнул по бедру, между ног. Сильвер невольно охнул.

— Можно? — спросил Флинт. — Вот так?

И Флинт подался назад, а затем снова качнул бедрами. Его член двигался между ног Сильвера, терся о чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, и Сильвер вздрогнул. Ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, у Флинта не было под рукой... средств, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Тем не менее, в этом способе тоже что-то было, и он кивнул в знак согласия.

Флинт снова наклонился вперед и двинул бедрами. Руки впились в бедра Сильвера, большие пальцы легли прямо на выступающие косточки таза. Сильвер ощутил на шее теплое дыхание, и в горле у него пересохло. Член Флинта оставлял на коже влажную дорожку, и хотя удовольствие сейчас получал скорее Флинт, в животе у Сильвера разгорался жар. От трения, пота и предсемени кожу его внутренних бедер приятно покалывало, а Флинт, ускоряя ритм, головкой члена задевал его промежность.

Сильвер застонал, не в силах усмирить дрожь, прошедшую по телу, и резко опустил голову, рассыпав волосы по плечам. Он знал, что это нельзя назвать еблей — не в том смысле, в каком он привык о ней думать. Но почему тогда он ощущал себя таким уязвимым, таким открытым? Происходящее должно было казаться непристойным, почти унизительным, особенно учитывая то, что его собственное удовольствие явно отошло на второй план, но в том, как Флинт льнул к нему, цепляясь за него, словно за якорь, удерживающий его в этом мире, была какая-то удивительная близость и нежность. 

Член самого Сильвера висел у него между ног, твердый без единого прикосновения, с блестящей от предсемени головкой. Сильвер мог бы дотянуться до него, но тогда ему пришлось бы оторвать руку от барьера, а он не был уверен, что сможет удержать равновесие.

— Джон, — отчаянно выдохнул Флинт, крепче схватил его за бедра, задвигался резче, сбиваясь с ритма и целуя в загривок. От возбуждения у Сильвера сжалось в паху, он охнул в один голос с Флинтом и неожиданно ощутил, как меж его бедер плеснула горячая жидкость.

Флинт постепенно приходил в себя, продолжая ласкать губами все ту же точку на шее Сильвера. Волосы скроют след, но сама мысль о нем пьянила. Дарила ощущение могущества.

Сильвер поежился, когда пальцы Флинта осторожно обхватили его член. Он не осознавал, насколько близко подошел к краю, и теперь понял, что долго не продержится. Он застонал, когда вторая рука Флинта скользнула вниз, размазывая семя меж бедер.

— Пожалуйста, — произнес Сильвер и поразился тому, как надтреснуто прозвучал голос. Флинт одобрительно замычал и крепче сжал его член.

Добило его ощущение указательного пальца Флинта, смазанного семенем, обводящего кромку его ануса. Сильвер сдавленно застонал, напрягся всем телом и кончил Флинту в руку. Тот продолжал бережно придерживать его член, и прикосновения к обостренно чувствительной коже несли сладкую боль.

Не прошло и пары минут после разрядки, как в животе Сильвера поселилась тревога. У него не было опыта не то что с мужчинами, но и просто с людьми, к которым он не был равнодушен. Он надеялся, что Флинт намекнет, как вести себя дальше. С удивлением он почувствовал прикосновение ткани, осторожно вытирающей семя с его бедер. Движения были скупыми и аккуратными, но Сильвер не мог избавиться от ощущения непривычной ласки в касаниях Флинта.

Когда Флинт закончил, Сильвер успел перехватить его руку. Несмотря на слабость в ногах, он развернулся, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Выражение лица Флинта застало его врасплох: во взгляде сквозила та же неуверенность, что у него самого. Почему-то это помогло Сильверу унять беспокойство. Он протянул руку, положил ее Флинту на щеку, и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, медленного и глубокого.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Флинт опустил взгляд. Он улыбался уголком рта, и в этой полуулыбке сквозила нежность. 

— Когда начнется бой, вспомни, чему я тебя научил.

— Разве я могу забыть после такого?


End file.
